<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me be your Toy by maribee_arts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423067">Let me be your Toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribee_arts/pseuds/maribee_arts'>maribee_arts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MDZS, the untamed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Improvised Sex Toys, MDZS - Freeform, Other, Sexual Fantasy, the untamed - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribee_arts/pseuds/maribee_arts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they could talk?<br/>After a banquet at Lotus Pier, the eight Spiritual Weapons and instruments sat together and reminisces their hard life and misuse of their owners as sex toys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me be your Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Jiang Wanyins Birthday and all Cultivators had come to the big celebration.</p><p>Yunmeng was alive like never before.</p><p>The great banquet hall was decorated with candles and lanterns, the purple pattern of the Jiang Lotus on every wall.</p><p>Three days had passed and they still celebrated.</p><p>There was fine Lotus Liquor and Wine, roasted pigs and pheasants. All kinds of sweets and vegetables.</p><p>People were happy...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the night of the third day.</p><p>The banquet hall was deserted, the low tables still full of the remains of the guests.</p><p>The wind was blowing, making the curtains move and the lights flicker.</p><p>Suddenly there was a flash and eight people sat at the tables.</p><p>They look different then the other guests, that had visited here before.</p><p>Somehow they weren't even real - their bodies were not manifested, you could see the furniture through them.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, finally some peace", said one of them, a young man.</p><p>He was dressed all in purple, his hair braided in three thick tails. A silver hairpin shimmered in the light, his bright purple eyes flashing.</p><p>He poured himself some liquor and gulped it down in one go.</p><p>"Zidian", the man sitting on his right side said. "Drink slowly. Your temper is bad when you're sober, but it's unbeareable when you're drunk."</p><p>"Oh,shush", Zidian said. "I need a drink now. If I hear one more of this lovey-dovey-talk, I am going to break myself into pieces."</p><p>"You are one to talk", said a white dressed boy on the other table. "You really think you have it hard?"</p><p>"Bichen", Zidian saluted his cup to him. "I am sorry."</p><p>Bichen sighs and poured his own cup. "I am a first class sword, but this Wei Wuxian thinks, I can be used for everything."</p><p>The young woman at the table beside him patted his shoulder. </p><p>"I know right? Why does this boy always misuse us?"</p><p>"Chenqin, why are you complaining?" asked another man, he seemed to be a bit older then the others.</p><p>"Because Zewu-Jun doesn't drool on you, does he, Liebing?"</p><p>Liebing blushed. "Not when he is sober,no."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Zidian asked. "At least you don't get wrapped around a naked,sweating body."</p><p>Liebing looked down. "No."</p><p>"I still don't get why you all are so down", said another one dressed in white and silver.</p><p>"Shut up, Wangji", they said unison.</p><p>"What? You guys think I don't know what's wrong? You think it was fun playing Inquiry for sixteen years until my ears bleed?"</p><p>"But you don't get stuck in someone's ass for fun", answered Bichen and gulped down another drink. "I don't think I can ever get rid of that stench."</p><p>"That's only because he is too large", laughed Chenqin. "I am happy this boy didn't use me for this. I would blast him some resentful energy into his butt until he breathes out black smoke."</p><p>"Ha Ha." Bichen shaked his head. "The first time he did that, I though, dam, okay, but he is drugged. It was a mistake. It won't happen again. But then he did it again and again. So I jolted some energy up his ass, ... and he liked it even more!" he cried.</p><p>Chenqin choked on her drink. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Wangji blushed a bit, remembering the scene all too well. If those two would at least put him into another room. But he had seen all that had happen between them during those last years. And not only in the Jingshi.</p><p>"What about you, Liebing?" asked the man beside Zidian. "Is Zewu-Jun like his brother?"</p><p>Liebing blushed again. "Trust me,Sandu. You don't wanna know. I think Hanguang_Jun has his weird taste from his brother."</p><p>"Why is that?" Sandu asked.</p><p>"That time when he was missing after Cloud Recesses was burned down ... he was with that Jin boy."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"You know, Master isn't able to do anything on his own. So Jin Guangyao washed his clothes, helped him with his daily basic hygiene, it was so embarrassing. You should think a grown man can take care of his own needs."</p><p>"Maybe he just wanted to get laid by that Jin boy?"</p><p>Ha!" Liebing shouted. "After that Jin boy made Master drunk he talked for hours!!! It was such a turn down. I swear, it was hard. And then he wanted to play me and he only drooled like a newborn." He shook himself. "It was hell."</p><p>Sandu laughed, then looked to Zidian, who was already drunk. "Guess we don't have it that bad", he said.</p><p>"Talk only for yourself", Zidian said. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Wangji asked.</p><p>"Wanyin jerks off with his right hand", Zidian said in a low tone.</p><p>"And? ....oh..." Chenqin blushed and giggled. "Why don't you electroduce him, too?"</p><p>Zidian stared at her, his eyes flashing with anger. "Because like this dam Wei Wuxian he likes it, too. The harder the better. One time I overdid it and he passed out... after he cum all over me."</p><p>Silent they stared at him, then they all laughed out loud.</p><p>"So, Sandu is the only one here who is really innocent?" Bichen asked.</p><p>"What about you, Shouyue?" they asked the last woman, who hadn't said a word and drank in silence.</p><p>She shook her had. "Please don't ask."</p><p><br/>
"Oh, now we wanna know", Chenqin said.</p><p>"Master Zewu-Jun... well, after he heard what Wei Wuxian had done with Bichen, .... he got curious..."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Yes. It was horrible."</p><p>"He really put you in his ass?" Zidian asked.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Guess you are happy Wei Wuxian forget to bring you most times,uh, Suibian?" Chenqin looked over to the boy on her left side.</p><p>"As long as he didn't use both of us I am fine. Not that he never misused me before, even if it's not in a sexual way."</p><p>He shook his head. "That boy is really a thing."</p><p>Zidian looked to Sandu. "Old man, you are dam lucky."</p><p>"Guess I am. Until Wanyin get told hat a sword can be used on both ends."</p><p>They laughed.</p><p>"I still don't understand why Wei Wuxian use Bichen", Liebing said. "Isn't Hanguang-Jun well build? Isn't it enough?"</p><p>Bichen stared at him in shame. "Hanguang-Jun gets turned on if he does play with me."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Bichen nodded, then gulped down another cup of liquor.</p><p>"I want to break into pieces and finally go the Sword Heavens."</p><p>"I feel you", Zidian said.</p><p>Suddenly a breeze went through the room and the candles flickered.</p><p>Bichen sighed. "Oh,Heavens,.... please not again..." He vanished.</p><p>Wangji laughed. "Poor boy."</p><p>"Are they sober enough already?" Liebing asked.</p><p>Chenqin nodded.</p><p>"I wonder what Zewu-Jun and Wanyin are doing", Sandu said with a snicker.</p><p>"I don't wanna know as long as I can sleep in peace." Zidian sadly shook the empty bottle. "I don't wanna see him naked and begging for another round of whipping."</p><p>"Wanyin or Zewu-Jun?" Chenqin asked.</p><p>"Zewu-Jun", Zidian and Liebing said unison.</p><p>"I never thought that he would be like this."</p><p>Liebing blushed. "He is only the innocent,strong cultivator on the outside. Trust me."</p><p>Zidian shivered. "By the fires of hell,really?" He vanished with a curse.</p><p>The rest of them stared at his empty spot.</p><p>"Guess the night will get hot", Sandu said and saluted with his cup.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Please forgive me for this little story.</p><p>I was inspired after a post in one of my FB groups and so I did a little play here.</p><p>So, what if they really had a consciousness and hear and feel everything around them?</p><p>Wouldn't it be funny?</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Chenqin + Suibian - Wei Wuxians flute and Sword</p><p>Wangji + Bichen - Lan Zhans qin and Sword</p><p>Zidian + Sandu - Jiang Chengs Ring and Sword</p><p>Liebing and Shouyue - Lan Xichens flute and Sword</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>